Today Will Be Different/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :CAROLINE: So, I've been thinking about living here. If there's part of you that might want that. :GEORGIE: So are you ready for us to blow your mind? :ALARIC: Can't believe you guys found this. This room is wild. What is this? Looks like a geek gold mine. Everything is perfectly preserved. :GEORGIE: Except for that guy. :DAMON: Our job is to bring the worst of humanity and bring them here. What's the worst thing you've ever done in your life? :ENZO: How many more bodies till you're full? :DAMON: You should be proud of me, killing bad people. :STEFAN: You flipped your switch, didn't you? :DAMON: Elena doesn't matter to me anymore. :STEFAN: Why? :DAMON: Because there is no hope. I'm talking about hell, brother. :ENZO: I would brave the oceans and sail past the sirens to find my way back to you. :BONNIE: He left me all these clues pointing to an old story about the Sirens? :ALARIC: Sirens use mind control to lure their victims to their death. Some say they're messengers of the devil. :BONNIE: That wasn't Enzo, that's wasn't Damon. They're not in control. And all those clues, he wanted us to find them. Next time we'll get them back from whatever it is that has ahold of them. :DAMON: Well, I guess she finally had enough to eat. Restaurant Bar appears to be morning. At an unknown Bar, patrons are happily drinking and laughing while they continue to have their conversations. :BUSINESS MAN: Started out in sales, moved up the ladder, next thing you know, I'm in charge of the whole darn operation. The ironic thing is, I'm a pacifist. I just happen to make steel-press machinery. is sitting with one of the patrons, a Businessman, as they chat about the kind of work he does. Damon continues to press questions. :DAMON: Huh. So what are you doing at a gun convention? If you don't mind me asking. bar is continue to bustle with the convention patrons and the wait staff serving the customers. :BUSINESS MAN: No. Some of our machines can be used to make parts for guns, if the client so chooses. :DAMON: Oh. Like bullets. :BUSINESS MAN: Oh, no. Nothing harmful. Hmm. :DAMON: What about triggers? :BUSINESS MAN: Well, a gun's not much good without a working trigger. :DAMON: And the little thingy that holds the bullets. :BUSINESS MAN: The magazine, right. :DAMON: And the the business end, where the bullets come out. :BUSINESS MAN: (he scoffs) I'm merely an ancillary supplier following a corporate mandate. is a few tables away, chewing on a toothpick. Damon takes another sip of his drink. :DAMON: Me, too. My colleague and I are in the same boat. I guess everyone answers to someone, huh? :BUSINESS MAN: Tell me about it. Ask my wife. :DAMON: Is she your plus-one to this shindig? :BUSINESS MAN: Why bring sand to the beach? Huh? (chuckling) Kidding, right? (he continues laughing) Kidding. :DAMON: (smiling) Tell you what... (Damon downs his drink) I'm gonna bring you to my buyer. I think she's gonna find you irresistible. Sybil’s Lair –At the Pool is staying at the same hotel the convention is being held at. She is swimming in the pool. She is enjoying her freedom and being in the water. Damon along with the businessman enters the pool room. :SYBIL: Pretty song, isn't it? There's been so much good music made in the last 200 years. My favorites are the love songs. When I made this playlist three days ago, I discovered something called a jazz standard. hums, using her siren call to take control of the man. He walks into the pool towards Sybil. :SYBIL: (smiling) You enjoy this, don't you? :DAMON: I don't know. You're the psychic, you tell me. :SYBIL: I wish Enzo shared your sense of fun. Why does he keep trying to get rescued? :DAMON: What are you talking about? :SYBIL: Come on, you think the same thing I do. You suspect he's not a team player. :DAMON: Well, he's used to working solo; he'll come around. :SYBIL: I hope you're right. Because I need him to be like you: all in. Total commitment... is what makes it fun. It's no good unless they love you... wraps her arms and hands around his head and then completely submerges the man under the water as she drowns him, yet he is calm. :DAMON: (annoyed) Slowest murder ever. :SYBIL: I'm telling his mind to stay calm. I read on the Internet that chickens that are slaughtered in factories don't taste as good because their bodies release all this adrenaline. :DAMON: So we're worried about adrenaline now. :SYBIL: We're tasked with harvesting evil souls, but that is no reason that this guy has to taste like a chicken that died in a urine-soaked panic. :DAMON: (smirking) Well, just so you know, every other meal we've brought you was in full freak-out mode. :SYBIL: (confused) Huh. Well, in that case, fear is delicious. (smiling) Never mind, Internet. Boo. man is released from her calming presences and begins to struggle as he realizes that he is drowning though she holds him under and is unable to come up for air. Title Card Salvatore Boarding House is in her car at the Salvatore Boarding House writing to Elena in her Dairy. As she writes the screen flips to Bonnie. She is playing her guitar while looking over some crime scene photos. Caroline gets out of the car, moving another box into the house, leaving it at the door way. Stefan is tearing out another wall. Caroline continues to take out more boxes from the car. Alaric is seen, rolling up some ancient papers and stuffing them into his bag, preparing for work. Caroline calls Alaric. :CAROLINE: Dear Elena. Hope this isn't too messy, because I'm doing the mom thing of grabbing any spare moment to write, evenin my parked car. It's my turn to be the bearer of not entirely bad tidings, because finally there's some good news too. Bonnie heard from Enzo... sort of. He left something for her to find. It wasn't exactly a love note, but it looks like he's on our side. And elsewhere, in actual romance... The Salvatore House is about to become my official residence. I absolutely love it. The water pressure needs some work, but Stefan seems to be very focused on home improvements. Either that or he just needs a way to get out his frustration about losing Damon's trail again. On a brighter note, there have been zero unwanted houseguests since last week's craziness. Lizzie and Josie are blissfully unaware that they were ever in any danger. I wish Ric and I could say the same. He was just as freaked out as I was, but he's distracting himself by researching our new enemy. Whatever real-life, supernatural thing is controlling our friends, Ric will find a way to fight it. Caroline’s House (Alaric’s Residence) is still pulling boxes from the car. :ALARIC: (phone ringing) Hey. :CAROLINE: Hey. Just checking in. I hope I didn't wake the girls this morning when I took the boxes out of the garage. Will you just please remind them that I'm spending the whole weekend with them? :ALARIC: Oh, they know that. And they're fine. They're upstairs watching cartoons after eating big bowls of sugar. They have excellent lives. :CAROLINE: You're right. Okay. You're right. :ALARIC: (jokingly) What, no comment about eating sugary cereal? :CAROLINE: Seline almost died protecting our kids, so I'm okay with her choosing their cereal. comes from another room in the house as Alaric ends his conversation with Caroline. She hands a couple papers. :SELINE: Ric? :ALARIC: I gotta go, bye. :SELINE: Sorry to bother you. :ALARIC: Hey, Seline. :SELINE: Permission slips. It's a history field trip. :ALARIC: Okay. That's a lot of fine print for a walk to Town Square. :SELINE: I know, right? Things were much simpler when I was a kid. Also, I wanted to tell you, I noticed something weird. slowly turns, visibly worried. :SELINE: I think you guys overpaid me this week. It might have been a mix-up. :ALARIC: (laughs) No, no. No mix-up. Caroline and I decided to give you a raise. :SELINE: (smiling) Wow. Thank you. Any particular reason? :ALARIC: Trust me... you earned it. Damon’s Subconscious is sleeping in a lounge chair by the pool. Dreaming of his first encounter of Elena, who he mistakes for Katherine. :ELENA: (whispering voice): I'll call you later. :DAMON: Katherine. :ELENA: Um, no, uh... I'm Elena. :DAMON: I'm Damon. watching himself, smiling at the sight of Elena. :ELENA: Got into a fight with my boyfriend. :DAMON: About what, may I ask? :ELENA: Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out. :DAMON: You don't want it? :ELENA: I don't know what I want. :DAMON: Well, that's not true. :DAMON: (Present) You want what everybody wants. :DAMON: (Memory) You want what everybody wants. :ELENA: Tell me. What is it that I want? Sybil’s Lair – At the Pool is cleaning out the pool with a net as Sybil is lounging by the water, her feet dangling in the water. :SYBIL: Why is he always napping? Me? I love keeping my new eyes open. After you spend a couple of hundred years with little shriveled-up eye sockets underneath where your eyebrows used to be, you take extra pleasure in using all the parts of your body. caresses her leg, up to her thigh trying to seduce Enzo, though he wants no part of her. :SYBIL: And you are even more disappointing. I've had no luck getting into your head. Not since the day we met. :ENZO: (annoyed) Well, on that day, I was unprepared for your attack. Now I'm prepared. Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining. My free will is at rock bottom. I do almost everything you say, even when I don't want to. :SYBIL: It's the "almost" part of that sentence that vexes me. Come here. Come on. Just a peek. (She groans, disappointedly.) You'll give in eventually. :ENZO: (smirking) "Eventually" may be quite some time. My previous record for torture was 70 years and change. The other fellow blinked first, by the way. :SYBIL: You blinked a little just now. I pried a yummy tidbit from your head... a name. Who's Sarah Nelson? :ENZO: Don't know; don't care. :SYBIL: Your mouth can lie, but your subconscious can't. Sarah Nelson. Why do you feel an attachment? :ENZO: Maybe she's someone from the telenovela I'm hooked on. :SYBIL: (intrigued) More lies. She means something. Get up, sleepyhead. It's time for fun. Salvatore Boarding House & New Station is working on a home improvement project while speaking with Caroline over the phone. Bonnie and Caroline are at the news station, looking at a map with red markers. :STEFAN: So what does your boss think of your daily hobby of tracking crime reports? :CAROLINE: I told her it's like a really dark version of Pinterest. Did you see the cranberry muffins in the breakroom? I got them at the girls' bake sale. :BONNIE: I'm not hungry, thanks. :CAROLINE: Well, Bonnie, you need to eat something. :BONNIE: (focused and busy on her current task) I will... later. Right now, we need to be looking for crimes farther away from Tennessee. They might have been traveling these past few days. :CAROLINE: Okay. I'll widen the search radius. Especially now that we know Enzo's leaving clues. goes back to working on the computer, doing what Bonnie asked. :BONNIE: Then why hasn't he left anymore? :STEFAN: Well, Enzo's playing double agent, so I'm guessing he needs to pick his moments. :BONNIE: There. North Carolina. Two murders in two different towns just this morning. :CAROLINE: Yeah, and both women died of neck wounds. :BONNIE: Was there anything strange found at the crime scene? :CAROLINE: All the information they have so far are the victims' names. There's Sarah Nelson McGowan. heard the name "Sarah Nelson", Stefan is visibly alarmed. :STEFAN: What? :CAROLINE: (confused) And the second victim is Sarah Jane Nelson. :STEFAN: I'm guessing Enzo picked his moment. :BONNIE: (still confused) What makes you say that? :STEFAN: Because there's another Sarah Nelson living in North Carolina. Her real name is Sarah Salvatore. She's my last living relative. Unless :DAMON: gets to her first. Stefan's Car Caroline and Bonnie are driving along, heading towards Duke University. Stefan is recounting his relationship to Sarah. :STEFAN: Sarah's mother was Zach Salvatore's girlfriend in 1994. recalls this information from her time she spent in the prison world with Damon. :BONNIE: Hang on. I think know this story. Damon killed a pregnant lady. Worst thing he's ever done. :CAROLINE: Debatable. :STEFAN: But it does make the short list. The baby survived. She grew up as Sarah Nelson. :CAROLINE: Stefan made sure she got adopted by a loving family. And gave her a trust fund, kept her safe. :BONNIE: (confused) So why would Damon target Sarah? :STEFAN: He wouldn't. He doesn't even know that she exists. :CAROLINE: But she and Enzo had a... frenemy thing for a while. :BONNIE: So you think it was Enzo's idea. :STEFAN: Look, I'm not trying to get in his head, I just... I'm trying to save Sarah, that's all. takes his hand, trying to comfort him. Bonnie is visibly annoyed because they are pointing fingers at Enzo and she is still trying to rescue him. Put puts in her earbuds to ignore them. :BONNIE: Let me know when we get close to Raleigh. The Armory’s Secret Room and his interns have set up equipment in the secret room of the Armory's vault. He and Georgie explore the present artifacts as they continue their conversation about why she did not go to D.C. :GEORGIE: Where's Harvey? :ALARIC: I sent his bones to be DNA tested. Seemed like the scholarly thing to do. So, why are you not in D.C. with your fellow interns? :GEORGIE: How many people does it really take to pull studies on Greek mythology from the Library of Congress? :ALARIC: Have you ever heard the phrase "publish or perish"? See, you guys help me not perish as the head of the St. John Armory Foundation, and I'll extend your internship. It's a win-win. :GEORGIE: So... you're really gonna publish a paper on sirens? Come on. And why the giant rush? :ALARIC: It's called a submission deadline. :GEORGIE: Well, then why are you still playing around in here instead of researching like the rest of us? :ALARIC: A: I've yet to see you take your research assignment seriously. B: I am down here because this room is literally buried in untapped information. open up a Journal from the Armory's archives. :ALARIC: Check this out. "There is now a wall where there was none before. My friends have forgotten me, though I can hear her voice louder than ever." :GEORGIE: "Her voice." So your theory is that Harvey was hearing an actual siren? Like, a supernatural creature? :ALARIC: It's not a theory, it's just data. Is my eyesight improving, or is this actually easier to read today? :GEORGIE: I did a little clean-up on it. Now you can read the top corners. :ALARIC: "Midsummer's Day, 1790." 1790? I've seen that date somewhere... The archive room. :GEORGIE: (smug) See? I'm totally helping. :ALARIC: Shut up, Georgie. Duke University and Enzo are sitting on a park bench outside one of the buildings on Duke's campus. Students are around chatting and walking about. :DAMON: 20 questions. :ENZO: Go. :DAMON: (being sarcastic) So, I'm thinking of a person. He's reasonably good-looking, charming accent, and he'd be the most amazing wingman... if he just got rid of his martyr complex. :ENZO: That's not how you play 20 questions. Regardless, your answer is either Jesus Christ or me. :DAMON: Got it on the second try. Why are you resisting instruction? :ENZO: (trying to divert the question) I'm not resisting anything. I'm here, stalking Sarah Nelson, with you, as instructed. What in this tableau reads as me resisting? :DAMON: Oh, yeah, you're here, but you're distracted. You're not having any fun, Enzo. :ENZO: You are impossibly needy. :DAMON: No, I'm highly engaged, and I want you to be like me. Come on, man, we finally got a cushy assignment for once. I mean, chasing unsuspecting women that just happen to share the same name? Why can't you enjoy the change of pace? :ENZO: Because I'm wondering what the boss lady's up to. Why is she suddenly pushing the pause button on her mysterious master plan? :DAMON: Easy, she has a new priority: giving you a spanking. You put her in a mood, now she wants you to flip your switch. Why'd you have to go and piss her off? :ENZO: How are you so afraid of her, without your emotions? Not so much I'm afraid of her. I'm afraid of that eternal damnation preview she gave me when she got in my head. waves his hand about above his head. :ENZO: That's mind games. None of it's real. :DAMON: (relieved) I disagree with all of your opinions. Ah. There she is. get up and approach an unsuspecting Sarah who is busy looking at her phone. :DAMON: Sarah Nelson. Thought that yoga class would never end. :ENZO: A gentleman introduces himself first, Damon Salvatore. May we talk somewhere privately, Ms. Nelson? looks confused and concerned. :DAMON: Why so formal, Mr. St. John? :ENZO: We've fallen into a lack of civility. Thought I'd switch it up. I'm glad our time together taught you to defend yourself. :SARAH: (determined) You're lucky I only had one dose of vervain on me or you'd be on the ground with him. And I take it every day, so don't even try to compel me. :ENZO: No, you'll have to leave town of your own accord, then. Have you got a passport? Sarah’s Apartment Complex :ENZO: Still a renter, I see. :SARAH: Can't afford to buy. After you told me my trust fund came from the Salvatores I stopped cashing my checks. Didn't want to take money from serial killers. Sarah enters her apartment, she is greeted by Stefan and Caroline. Enzo follows after her, seeing them too. :ENZO: What are you lot doing here? enters from another room and he is visible shaken. :BONNIE: Nice to see you, too. :ENZO: Hello, luv. The Armory :ALARIC: Remember we're looking for items that arrived prior to 1800. :GEORGIE: (sighing) That's so many things. We could be here literally all night. (she smiles at the possibilities.) is checking his phone. :GEORGIE: Expecting an important phone call? :ALARIC: Just making sure I didn't miss a text from the nanny. :GEORGIE: Oh? And how often does hot nanny text you? continue searching through artifact. :ALARIC: The kids went on a field trip today. Just want to make sure they got home all right. :GEORGIE: I wouldn't sweat it. I'm sure hot nanny's got you covered. :ALARIC: (caught a bit off guard) She's not hot... :GEORGIE: Oh, I know, you're her boss so you don't notice how hot she is? That old song? :ALARIC: (collecting his thoughts) Focus on the research, please. :GEORGIE: Not really sure why this archive deserved your fit of geek excitement. :ALARIC: June 21st, 1790 was the day the Armory received a mysterious shipment from the town of Mystic Falls. "Midsummer's Day, 1790. We took the crate to the vault. Its artifact was left above ground, for safety." :GEORGIE: Admit it... my mad restoration skills have made me indispensable. :ALARIC: "Secondary item, June 21, 1790. Artifact originated 2200 BC." I mean, I've never researched anything that old. I mean, which, in and of itself, is weird. :GEORGIE: (mockingly) But not weirder than the vault that housed a supernatural creature. Perhaps a siren? :ALARIC: Nice try. And as for my geek excitement, I fit right in here. Only in the Armory do they do doodles in cuneiform. shows her an open book with cuneiform. She is shaken upon seeing the image. :GEORGIE: (getting serious) I've seen that symbol before. (shocked) I can't deal with this right now. :ALARIC: Are you okay? W... (phone rings) Wait, where are you going? Hey, what's up? Sarah’s Apartment & The Armory is calling Alaric from Sarah's apartment. The sun peaking through the open blinds behind her, it appears to be fading, late in the afternoon. :CAROLINE: Is this a bad time? :ALARIC: Oh, no, I'm just getting used to the millennial work ethic. What, are you calling from inside a well? :CAROLINE: No, we're at Sarah's apartment. I just stepped out to give Bonnie and Enzo some space. :ALARIC: (shocked) Wait, you've got Enzo? :CAROLINE: Barely. At first I thought he was gonna try to escape. But then he made himself stay and talk. :ALARIC: Well, how'd he manage that? :CAROLINE: Willpower, I guess. He's fighting some kind of mind control. I mean, he won't even look at Bonnie. and Enzo are together in the same room since the slaughterhouse. Enzo is avoiding direct eye contact with her, looking away from her. :BONNIE: So this is the new you? Long silences and cryptic messages? :ENZO: Oh, it wasn't so cryptic. You understood it, didn't you? :BONNIE: Not to nitpick, but you could've just written the word "siren." :ENZO: Well, therein lies the dilemma. The more specific my thoughts are, the more she can key in on me psychically. :BONNIE: (mockingly) We are talking about a living, breathing siren, right? Like, mermaid monsters who sing to sailors? :ENZO: No, she doesn't sport a fish tail. Though she does like to swim. :BONNIE: What does she want with you? :ENZO: As far as I can tell, she wants two loyal soldiers to keep bringing her supper. You didn't see what she looked like before she fed on the flesh of 87 victims. It wasn't pretty. :BONNIE: Why you and Damon? :ENZO: We were in the vault when she needed a snack? I don't know, Bonnie. I really wish I did. :BONNIE: (staying on point) Okay, what's her weakness? How do we stop her? :ENZO: I'm hoping that can be discerned by others. I myself am completely occupied maintaining my own cover. I'll have to return to her soon. :BONNIE: (perplexed) What? Why? You're safe now. :ENZO: (concerned, for Bonnie) I'm not. And neither are you if I stay here. :BONNIE: Enzo... tries to take his hand, though he backs away. :ENZO: (being direct) No, don't. Don't. I can't allow myself to think about how important you are. :BONNIE: (confused) Am I important? It's hard to tell these days. :ENZO: Look, understand my situation. The enemy has been entering my mind. Attacking me mentally. Digging for ways to leverage my obedience. :BONNIE: Is that why Sarah's a target? :ENZO: (saddened) Much to my dismay. My interrogator wouldn't leave my head until I gave her a meaningful name. All I can do now is try not to get Sarah killed. is packing another bag as she vents to Stefan who is behind her, looking concerned for her well-being. :SARAH: Look, I get it... you're my long-lost whatever, you feel bad it came to this, at last we finally meet. Anything else? :STEFAN: Well, I was hoping you'd be a little less pissed at me for trying to keep you safe. :SARAH: (getting angry) Wouldn't you be pissed if a stranger secretly controlled your life with lies and compulsion for 18 years? I know it shocks you I have trust issues, but I'm not leaving here with anyone but Enzo. At least he wants me to make my own choices. picks up her passport and grabs two of her bags as she heads out of her bedroom to meet Enzo. :SARAH: I still need to pack my camera gear. :STEFAN: I'll stay with her while you guys get the car. takes her bags and, along with Bonnie, leaves and heads out into the parking deck. :BONNIE: Okay, we'll text you when we're out front. :ENZO: Hurry. Parking Deck in the parking deck, Enzo and Bonnie are still arguing about why Enzo cannot be free from Sybil's control. :ENZO: We have to move quickly. I expect my captor is looking for me now, wondering where I've gone. :BONNIE: Why can't you stay gone, huh? Why can't you just fight her? :ENZO: I have been fighting her. Every moment of every day. Hiding my innermost thoughts to make her believe that there's nothing she can hold against me. I have to get back to keep up the pretense. Do you follow? :BONNIE: Yes. stabs a vervain injection into his neck, knocking him out. She shoves him into the car and closes the door. :BONNIE: And no. Sarah’s Apartment is on the phone again, this time with Lizzie, whom she is scolding. :CAROLINE: Lizzie, only people who don't hit their sisters get to go to the carnival, okay? I love you. Now put Seline back on the phone, please. :LIZZIE: Seline, Mommy wants to talk... (beep) (grunts) phone appears to go dead. DAmon, using his vampire speed, comes up behind Caroline staking her in the back. She tries to fight back but fails. Damon also manages to remove her daylight ring and throws it across the hall. :CAROLINE: What are you doing? :DAMON: I was told to have fun. smashes her phone. :CAROLINE: No! No! falls to the floor in defeat. Back in the apartment, Sarah and Stefan are still arguing. :SARAH: And isn't Caroline the same girlfriend that tried to have me murdered? Which obviously wasn't enough for a breakup. :STEFAN: Look, she wasn't being herself that day. :SARAH: But she's better now, so we should all just hit the road together? No, thanks. (gasps) burst through the window, grabbing Sarah. :STEFAN: Damon, don't! Don't. :DAMON: Thought I told you to leave me alone. :STEFAN: I can't. And you can't kill her. She's part of our family. :DAMON: Our family's dead, Stefan, you and I included. :STEFAN: She's Uncle Zach's daughter. Her name is Sarah Salvatore. :DAMON: That's impossible. :STEFAN: Listen to me, when I saw you last, you were talking like a crazy person, saying your fate has been sealed by the evil you've done. I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. You're not destined to go to hell, Damon. Do you wanna to know why? :DAMON: Talk fast... The Armory is sitting outside the Armory, visibly shaken by what she seen in the book. :ALARIC: Am I gonna find cigarette butts on these flagstones? :GEORGIE: I'm a little better at hiding things than that. :ALARIC: Look, if you want to be taken seriously in academia, you need to exit a room with a little more decorum. :GEORGIE: Okay. I'm gonna show you something. starts to lift up her shirt but Alaric is taken aback. :ALARIC: Uh, that's the opposite of decorum. reveals the same mysterious symbol on her stomach that was shown in the book to Alaric; he's perplexed :GEORGIE: Relax. Does this count as being serious about my research? :ALARIC: I'm guessing there's a story here. :GEORGIE: Depends. Do you believe in hell? :ALARIC: As in a fiery placed ruled by a guy named Satan? I think it's fair to say the evidence is inconclusive. How do you know about this symbol? :GEORGIE: I saw it when I was dead. :ALARIC: (concerned) Care to elaborate? recounts the terrible memories of her past. :GEORGIE: A couple years ago, I was driving my best friend home from a party. And I was... texting some guy I'd met, 'cause I was a little drunk. Because I was more than a little drunk. And I... didn't notice when I drove across the yellow line. And I don't remember the crash at all. What I do remember is waking up somewhere else. And it wasn't a place, exactly, so much as this... crazy intense awareness of pain and loneliness and fear. And, in that moment, I knew I'd killed my best friend. So I'm trapped in this... terrifying, icy feeling of self-hatred. And somehow I knew that was gonna last forever. As in an eternity. Now, in the middle of all that, the one thing I could see was this symbol. I can't explain it. It was just there. After that, the EMTs jump-started my heart. I guess I flatlined for about a minute. They'd already given up trying to save my friend. :ALARIC: I'm sorry that happened. :GEORGIE: Silver lining. That one-year gap in my résumé, it was my vehicular manslaughter sentence. Came with library access, so I used all that time to get into every piece of myth, lore, near-death accounts. I basically gave myself a PhD in hell. 'Cause I know where I'm going one day. Bet you wish I was in D.C. with the other interns, huh? :ALARIC: No. No, I don't. I believe you saw a piece of the puzzle. Now, I may not agree with your interpretation, but I believe you are a firsthand source. :GEORGIE: You don't... think I'm crazy? :ALARIC: (chuckles) You don't even approach the threshold of the crazy I've seen. So why don't you come back inside and share with me this... PhD-level knowledge? Bonnie's Car slowly wakes up in the back of Bonnie's car; he's in duress. :ENZO: (Shocked and visibly in pain) What-what have you done? :BONNIE: I did what I needed, for once. :ENZO: Stop driving. :BONNIE: (determined) No. I'm gonna get you as far away as I can. :ENZO: (begging) Bonnie, stop the car. (groaning) I have to get out. siren call can be heard as he continue to groan in pain. :BONNIE: What's wrong? :ENZO: I'm too far away from her. She's trying to pull me back in. We need to turn around right now! continues to plead to Bonnie. :ENZO: (screaming) Now! stops the car and Enzo stumbles out. :BONNIE: Hey, hey. Hey. Hey, you're gonna be okay. :ENZO: It's not that simple. My mind is bonded to hers. She's gone on the attack. Tightening her hold. :BONNIE: (concerned) So we'll break you free. :ENZO: There is no breaking free. There's no escaping her reach. Every moment we spend together is another moment she could discover how I feel about you. :BONNIE: (more determined) I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. I can't lose you again. :ENZO: You never lost me, Bonnie Bennett. :BONNIE: (pleadingly) Please stay. :ENZO: I can't put you in any more danger. You have to let me go. You have to let me go. Sarah's Apartment is still holding Sarah by the neck and Stefan tries to calm him into releasing her. :DAMON: So the sad story of Uncle Zach's girlfriend came with a P.S. Aw, imagine all the Christmases we could've had with Sarah. :STEFAN: My point is, you can't be held accountable for a murder you didn't commit. Sarah is not on your list of sins, if that sort of thing even exists. So if you let her go now, it'll balance the scales even more. :DAMON: I don't think it works that way, brother. :STEFAN: Even if it doesn't, you have to let her walk away. It's what Elena would want and I know you can understand that. Come on, Damon. Make the right choice. Do it for our family. Do it for Elena. And do it for me. releases Sarah :STEFAN: Go. Run. Get out of here. opens the door about to run out, but Sybil is there and stabs her in the stomach. She falls to the floor in pain and dying from the wound. :STEFAN: No. vamp speeds to Sybil and breaks her neck, letting her fall to the floor. He quickly kneels beside Sarah, attempting to give her his blood to heal her. :DAMON: You're gonna have to do a little better than that, Stefan. has already recovered and beings to control Stefan's actions with her mind control. :SYBIL: He's right. I'm a lot tougher than I look. Stay right there. So... who's Elena? is still suffering from the broken stake in her back and is quickly burned by the sunlight in her attempt to retrieve her daylight ring from across the floor from where Damon threw it away from her. Sarah is clutching she stomach as she continues to bleed out. :STEFAN: Stay with me, Sarah. lays dying on the floor. :SYBIL: Damon, what part of "Kill Sarah" was too hard for you to understand? This shouldn't be a tough call. How are you disobeying me? That takes a lot of willpower. A real sense of self. A connection to some shred of humanity that you have been hiding from me. So many months into this, and I never realized you had a loyalty leak, which is very irritating. Where does your subconscious go when you try to resist me? Damon's Subconscious enters Damon's mind. Seeing his first meeting with Elena. :ELENA: I know, Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. I'll call you later. :DAMON: Katherine. :ELENA:Um... no. I... I'm Elena. :DAMON: I'm Damon. places her hand on the memory of Damon, altering his memory. :ELENA: The most real thing that I've ever felt in my entire life. Promise me this is forever. I love you, Damon. :SYBIL: Yeah. I can fix this. Thanks for letting me take a peek. alters Damon's and Elena's first meeting, replacing Elena with herself, making as if Elena never existed. :SYBIL: Hi. We haven't met. What's your name? :DAMON: I'm Damon. :SYBIL: I'm Sybil. Sarah's Apartment pleads with Damon as Sarah continues to lay on the floor, dying. :STEFAN: You can still make this right. Damon, you have to help her. :SARAH: Please. is dying. Stefan compelled, unable to save her. :DAMON: Fight. Why? is still choking on her own blood as she succumbs to the blood loss. :STEFAN: (to Sarah, who passed away) I'm so sorry. :DAMON: Would you like to get out of here? :SYBIL: Absolutely. :STEFAN: (angry) Damon, wake up! :SYBIL: Save your energy. In a couple hours, I'll be too far away to reach you, and then you can go home. Don't worry about your brother. I've taken over his last mental refuge. I'm giving it a little remodel. :STEFAN: My brother's a lot stronger than you think. :SYBIL: No, he's not. Anyway, good talk. is defeated as he looks one at Sarah's body as Sybil and Damon leave. Hallway -Sarah's Apartment returns to the apartment complex, retrieving Caroline's daylight ring. She gives it back to her and brings her up to her feet. Caroline turns so that Bonnie can remove the broken stake. :BONNIE: What happened? Did Stefan get Sarah out of town? :CAROLINE: I don't know. We've both been out of the loop. :BONNIE: I screwed up. I shouldn't have taken off with Enzo. :CAROLINE: At least we know he's safe. :BONNIE: He's not. I, uh... couldn't break him away from the siren's mind control, and I had to let him go back to her. is confused and looks visibly hurt. :CAROLINE: (annoyed) So this was all for nothing? (She scoffs) We needed you here. :BONNIE: (angered) And I needed to rescue my boyfriend. :CAROLINE: Yeah, but we had a plan. vents to Caroline. :BONNIE: I had a plan, too. I had a plan to grow old with Enzo and come home to him every night. I had a plan to live the kind of life that you and Stefan are living right now. :CAROLINE: (angered) So is that what made you go rogue? The fact that Stefan and I are happy? :BONNIE: (truthfully) No. I'm happy that you're happy. I am. When I see everything that you have... your home, your boyfriend, your kids, your life... it makes me feel so alone that I want to die. :CAROLINE: (concerned) Is that how you really feel? :BONNIE: I hate myself for it, but, yeah. :CAROLINE: You're not alone, Bonnie. Huh. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I should have thought about what this was like for you. I've been a terrible friend. Look, I know that I've been distracted, but I am here for you always, no matter what else happens in my life. I am here for you whatever you need, even if it's just to rage at me and scream at me. :BONNIE: None of this is your fault. :CAROLINE: Except I was so caught up in my own drama, I didn't even realize what this was doing to you. I swear to you, we are going to save Enzo together, and then, we are going to go back to our normal, crazy, mutually-awesome lives. Your happiness is a part of my happiness, always. I'm gonna fix this. For us. and Caroline embrace in a hug. Stefan walks up behind them. :STEFAN: Caroline? :BONNIE: Is Sarah okay? looks broken and beaten, confirming to the girls that Sarah was gone. Caroline’s House (Alaric’s Residence) is cleaning up the coffee table as Alaric comes in. :SELINE: Hey . They wanted to pick out their pj's themselves. I was just about to go up and check on them. :ALARIC: Oh I can do that, and I'm sorry I'm late. You know, there's a big archive search still in progress at work. I didn't mean to derail your evening. :SELINE: Oh. It's okay. I'm not in a rush. And your work is important. :ALARIC: Yeah, well, that remains to be seen. I mean, all I have so far is a series of tenuous connections between a journal from 1790, my intern's secret tattoo, and unconfirmed reports of hell as a place that offers up not only emotional turmoil, but ancient mystical runes... Allegedly. :SELINE: (smiling) You don't date much, do you? :ALARIC: It's been a while. :SELINE: (She laughs) But you know where your intern's secret tattoo is. :ALARIC: Only because of research. :SELINE: No judgment. phone begins ringing. :ALARIC: And that's her now. :SELINE: 8:00 a.m. tomorrow? :ALARIC: Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye. Thank you. :GEORGIE: Hey, man. You owe me and not just for the take-out dinner I had to buy on my paltry stipend. :ALARIC: (mockingly) Is this intern swagger code for "Boss, I found something"? :GEORGIE: Uh, yeah, a certain missing artifact from Midsummer's Day, 1790. And my swagger is just hiding how completely terrified I am. :ALARIC: Well, show me. picks up an ancient two pronged artifact as they video chat. :GEORGIE: This thing... it was delivered with your vault inhabitant? holds up the artifact while lifting up her shirt to reveal the mark on her stomach. Both with the same mark. :GEORGIE: I think it was made in hell. Sybil’s Lair –At the Pool is kissing a drowned, or unconscious woman while Damon is feeding upon her wrist. :ENZO: (annoyed) Back on task, I see. :SYBIL: Deliver us some evil. We wouldn't want to fall behind on our quota, after that little sidebar today. vamp speeds to Enzo, ripping into his chest, grabbing his heart. Sybil comes up and begins her psychic probing and Damon releases Enzo's heart. :SYBIL: Thanks. I just need a little peek. is seeing Enzo's memories of him and Bonnie earlier that day. :ENZO: (memory) You have to let me go. You have to. :BONNIE: (memory) If you're gonna leave, then leave. I'm not gonna watch you. grabs and embraces Bonnie in a passionate kiss. :ENZO: (memory) Know this, luv. I will never stop fighting. I will brave the oceans and sail past the sirens to find my way back to you. :SYBIL: (intrigued) Now why haven't I seen her before? Salvatore Boarding House enters the house. Stefan is sadden about Sarah's death. :CAROLINE: I took Bonnie home. :STEFAN: I would have gone with you. :CAROLINE: Oh, you needed some alone time. Want to talk about it? :STEFAN: No, not particularly. :CAROLINE: Let me rephrase that. You need to talk about it. You can't carry this all by yourself. :STEFAN: Actually, I have to. Last Salvatore standing. Every blood relative I've ever had, ever known... after today, they are all gone. :CAROLINE: (comforting) Stefan... :STEFAN: Look, I know you're gonna say it's not my fault that Sarah died, but it was. I am part of the reason that every Salvatore is dead. I mean, either I put 'em in harm's way, or I killed them myself. :CAROLINE: No. I was just gonna say that... (she sighs) Damon's not gone. :STEFAN: Yeah, he is. I saw it happen. He belongs to the siren now. :CAROLINE: You can't give up hope. :STEFAN: I won't. (he sighs) Hey... I want to show you something. Come on. takes her into the room he's been working on. :STEFAN: This got delivered while we were out today. The girls' beds should arrive tomorrow. who is looking at the dresser, quickly turns around in shock. :STEFAN: I'm knocking this wall out so that they can fit side by side. :CAROLINE: (confused) You're making this into a room for my kids? :STEFAN: (smiling) Yeah. I mean, I figured they might want to come visit sometime. Is that okay? is taken aback by his gesture. :CAROLINE: Of course it's okay. I just... never expected you to do this. :STEFAN: Well, why not? You're my family now. :CAROLINE: Oh, God. :STEFAN: Hey. Check it out. It's antique. :CAROLINE: Yeah? Mm-hmm. Oh! It's beautiful. Oh, the girls are going to love it! opens one of the drawers to reveal a small black 'ring' box. :STEFAN: Actually, that's for you. I was hoping you might wear it. :CAROLINE: Oh. Wear it like what? Like a friendship ring, or...? :STEFAN: (smiling) Do I really need to say it? :CAROLINE: (laughing) Yeah, I think you do. :STEFAN: Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you do me the honor of wearing this engagement ring? As a... a token of my love? embraces him into a kiss. :CAROLINE: Too many words. Just get to the point. continues to kiss her with each word. :STEFAN: I... want you... to marry me. Will you? embrace in another kiss. :CAROLINE: Yes. embrace in a final kiss. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight